Love me even small breasted
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: PPGZ style.  Kaoru is in high school and is in a fight with Butch, he sees her with a shirt off. Kaoru doesn't like how small breasted she is.  She develops a crush on Butch.  The sequel is Untamable.


Love me even if I am small breasted

A Buttercup and Butch Fanfic

By: Leah Powell

Chapter 1

All of us were fighting the rowdy ruff boys, I was in buttercup form of course, and I had completely gotten mad, "Butch! You bastard! How dare you lift up my shirt!" I practically screamed completely red-faced. Butch turned to look at me and then looked away, but not before I noticed his cheeks starting to turn red. I look down. My face gets redder, and my hammer gets larger than before. Tears start coming to my eyes, but I refuse to cry in front of a guy, especially one of the rowdy ruff boys. My shirt was completely ripped, and my 34B black bra with cross bones all over it was tearing. No one else saw me because we were in a field away from Townsville. _I can't lose, I have to hurry and win before it tears or I start crying. _I had to get home, so I would have to end this battle quick. I turned to him with perfect aim, and he couldn't escape, I hit him hard with my huge hammer. Then I was very satisfied, but so tired out from trying to win with a huge blast of energy that I collapsed and started blacking out. I felt my bra tear in half and tears started running silently down my face before I could black out. This was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to me in my entire life. I stood up and tried to get home before he noticed that I had started crying and that I was half naked. I was so exhausted that I was dizzy though and bumped right into him. He definitely saw me half naked, but I was hoping he didn't see the tears. I was flying as fast as possible home.

I got home through the window, no one saw me, and returned to normal clothes, there was no way i was going to be able to face him at school tomorrow, especially since they know our true forms. By the time I finished putting on normal clothes and a new bra, I had stopped crying. I kept thinking how I would never be able to take the humiliation I would feel when I saw him at school tomorrow. So I just decided to go to bed early and maybe I would wake up and it would be a dream.

Chapter 2

My alarm clock went off at 6:30, I get up and I am out the door with a bra on and everything by 7:00. My friends at school (Miyako and Momoko) were asking where I had disappeared off to yesterday when fighting the rowdy ruff boys. It all came back to me and I started blushing... So much for hoping that all that happened yesterday was a dream... I all of a sudden feel a warm hand on my head. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is flushed." Momoko asks. I think for one second about faking sick so that I wouldn't have to go to school. Then I think _I can't hide forever, I will have to face it sometime, and there is no way I could even possibly tell my sisters about what had happened. _I ended up saying "Oh, I'm fine." Miyako starts questioning me and asks" are you sure? One day off from school won't kill you ya know." So I answer "I know. I'll be fine. If I start feeling sick i won't hesitate to come home alright?" "Okay then, if you're sure," said Miyako.

The second I get to school I hurry to my locker and stall as much as possible. When it is impossible to stall anymore, I get to homeroom and settle in. I see Butch and avoid his eyes. He looks straight at me and blushes. I think _Oh shoot, why did he have to see my small breasts naked? Why couldn't I have been blessed with C-cups instead? Why did I have to cry in front of him? Of all people why him?_ It feels like it takes forever seeing as i keep having these thoughts in my head, but the bell finally rang. Unintentionally I practically screamed "yes!" as the bell rang. The students all started laughing and i zoomed out of the class before I could come into contact with butch. When i got to my last class we had switched seating arrangements though, and I had to sit right next to Butch. I was quiet for most of class, but apparently Butch got tired of the silence and in the middle of class passed me a note that said "I wish your thong had crossbones on it too." I got up and screamed "You are such a butthead!" The teacher asked "Is there a problem Ms. Kaoru?" I had no choice but to answer "No, Mr. Greene." Butch starts laughing while I'm blushing so hard I could turn red permanently. He says "I was just kidding, I have no idea what kind of underwear you wear, and you don't have to get so unhappy about it." "Well, even though I am a tomboy, I will always still be a girl. So don't say stupid things like that." I say. He says "I've never forgotten that fact even for a second." I blush so hard my body overheats and I start getting dizzy. I am soon shaken out of my daze unfortunately though, because my stupid teacher just has to ask me to walk up to the board and answer the next question.

As i get up to answer the teacher's question, my legs start going weak, and I fall backwards, right into Butch's arms "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Butch asks. I say "No, I'm fine." I'm so embarrassed but I love the feel of his arms around me. I jump out of his arms and answer the question on the board. I go back to my seat. I am blushing really hard. I have officially started getting used to thinking: _what the hell am I doing? Is he that sexy, to make me want him this much? Yes..._

Chapter 3

As soon as I got up I was feeling dizzy and swaying a bit. No one noticed, but I was out of the classroom and I started blacking out. I noticed that Butch was carrying me when I woke up, and it turned out that I really did have a fever. "Where am I?"I asked. Butch said "I thought I'd carry you home." "You shouldn't do that. I CAN HANDLE IT ON MY OWN!" I said. He replied "should a girl who just fainted and was caught by me twice today say that?" "I don't know, you tell me." I exclaimed. "Well I think that you should just stay in my arms until I get you home." Butch declared. "If either of my sisters see you holding me they will take me out of your hands and fight you. You know that right?" I inquired. "In that case, we just can't get caught..." He says and then starts flying high and fast.

I knew it, I had fallen for him. I soon decided that I needed to know the answer to a question. "Did you happen to see my chest the last time we fought?" I asked. He blushed, thought for one second and then said "What chest? You mean the ugly flat washboard you flashed at me the other day when we were fighting and then started crying when I saw it?" That was the last straw. He had crossed the line. I was boiling over with a mix of emotions including disbelief, anger, sadness that he had just mentioned my complex, and the fact that I didn't want to have been seen when I broke down and he was showing it to me. As I was doing so, I tilted my head so he wouldn't see the tears that were running down my cheeks and screamed that he was the biggest bastard that ever hit the planet. I bit his arm so he would drop me, started flying, then looked him in the eye and said "I hope you die, you stupid asshole." He had the most shocked look on his face ever. I just flew off.

Chapter 4

When I walked in the door I collapsed because I was crying so hard. Momoko and Miyako came running to my side, For once in my life, I didn't care that I was showing weakness, I had just had my heart ripped out of my chest and torn up in front of me. After I had slowed down crying enough, I told Miyako and Momoko what had happened. They agreed that he was an asshole, and decided I needed revenge. I argued that I couldn't use revenge in the state I am now and agreed with me. They told me to come to them whenever i felt I was ready.

_Ugh! Yesterday just had to be Thursday instead of Friday. That means I have to go to school. I might just cry when I see his face, that can't happen, I cannot look like I cried almost all night. _So I get a spoon, put it in the refrigerator, and wash my face. I jump in the shower, blow dry my hair, style it, and then get dressed. As soon as I am finished with all of that, I get the spoons out of the refrigerator and puit the back of the scoop part under my eyes. My best friends come to my house and help me get ready. They put some light makeupon me so that it doesn't look like I've been crying and warn me that if I cry it will come off and I will look terrible. They help me pick out an outfit that makes my chest look bigger and my waist skinnier. It even makes my hips look bigger.

I then arrive at school with them and walk in to "oohs" and "ahs". I saw Butch staring at me, but since I would've started crying if I looked at him too long I ignored him completely, he looked down though. I was sitting through class all day, nothing seemed to interest me but Butch "since when did he have such sexy hair?" I thought. I kept thinking about him and mentally scolded myself "_He's a rowdy ruff boy, you shouldn't have had anything to do with him anyway."_

By the end of class I had started going through the scene over and over in my head, was my chest really that flat? I saw Miyako and Momo looking through a girly magazine and I see how huge the girls in the magazine's breasts are, I look down at my b-cups and see that I am actually small.

I go home and research how to make your breasts bigger; the site says that massaging them, DNA, eating soy products, and gaining weight are the only ways to do it. I start making a plan to massage my breasts every day, and every lunch I am to eat soy products. I buy a pushup bra when I go out and get a shirt to make my breasts look bigger.

Chapter 5

I get to school on Monday and he asks me "how are you?"

I say "I am fine, why do you ask?" in an annoyed tone. I am feeling so tired because I am trying to find time to make my own soy lunch. He answers "I was just wondering... you look really tired. Why are you so pissed off at me anyway? You've ignored me every time I try to talk to you and are ignoring all notes i pass your way..." I keep thinking for two seconds. "You really have no idea whatsoever?" I think in my head: _you are so stupid, do you really have no idea why the heck I am so mad at you? Really?_

"No, I really have no idea." Butch says scratching his head with a confused look on his face. I, feeling like pounding him, hit him over the head so hard that you can hear it across the school yard and am saying "Think about it! Hopefully this punch will knock some sense into you, stupid moron!" After that I just walk away.

His brothers walk over to him two minutes later and Boomer asks "what did you do to her to make her hit you so hard? We heard it all the way on the other side of the school yard..." "I have no idea, it was probably just PMS or something." The guys laugh. Momo and Miyako walk by the rowdy ruff boys while hitting Butch on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Butch asked. Miyako said "that was for our friend you idiot, and for your information she's not even on her period right now." Momoko slightly wacked Miyako over the head; saying "the world doesn't need to know when Kaoru is on her period, idiot." Unfortunately right as that was going on all the guys looked and pointed to behind the girls, "what?" the girls asked.

All of a sudden they saw an annoyed me standing behind them feeling so embarrassed I could crawl under a rock, I hit them on the head with my hammer. Butch looked at me and blushed. I all of a sudden felt much worse, and just flew off. He flew after me.

"If it's not PMS then why are you so mad at me? The only things I can think of you being mad at me for, you never get mad when anyone else says." Butch exclaimed. "And what would that be?" I asked. "Me telling you that your chest that is flat as a washboard is ugly." He answered.

*Oh no, (I think) here come the tears... I'm not going to make it out of here without him seeing me cry again.* So instead, I decide to make a last remark and run for it. That last remark is "bye asshole." Butch says under his breath "why did that make her cry?" While thinking in his head *she just hits all the other guys that say that to her, is it because I actually saw her chest?*

***Butch's POV***

*So that's what she was mad at me for, that's stupid, I didn't even mean it. I guess girls really do care about their breasts a lot huh? Maybe it's just one of those special things she just cares about... hmmm, I might as well go annoy one of my brothers with this question...* I keep thinking. I walk into the house with Boomer and Brick on the couch watching TV.

"Yo." I say to both of my brothers. "Yo, what did you do to her to make her hate you so much anyway?" Brick asked "Who is this 'she'?" I asked, playing dumb. "You know who I'm talking about, Kaoru." Bricked replied. "I'm not entirely sure." I answered. "'Not entirely?' Then what are you guessing that you did that made her mad?" Brick pushed. *There's no way I can tell them what actually happened, if she ever found out, she would be way worse, I could tell them a far downplayed version of it though...* "I told her that her chest was as flat and ugly as a washboard." I stated. Brick said "you are such an idiot, the second worst thing you could ever do to a girl is insult her breasts..." "If that's the second worst, then what's the worst?" I asked. "Saying anything about that time of the month to them whatsoever." Boomer answered, apparently listening... "Correct!" Brick said and they both laughed. I didn't. Boomer asks "what's wrong with you? You're acting weird..." "I'm just tired." I say as I head out of the room. "Good night!" As I sit on the bed, I start thinking about things. *Why am I so annoyed at the fact that she's mad at me, normally I don't care, so why now? Why me?* I start picturing her chest when her bra snapped in half and her tears streaming down her face. *Man, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, I witnessed them...*

***Kaoru's POV***

I come home and I'm crying and thinking about him. I start massaging my breasts to make them bigger and keep at it until I hear Momo racing up the stairs with Miyako not far behind. I quickly pull down my bra and shirt while calming my breathing. They get into my room and both start apologizing immediately. I ask why they are apologizing and Miyako replies "for our really embarrassing big mouths..."

*Shoot, they just had to bring it up while I was trying to forget about it, why? Oh well, I would've had to deal with Butch's weird looks at school anyway...* I sit there thinking. I say "it's no big deal." "Yes it is, I would've wanted to drop off the face of the Earth by now." Miyako said. "-Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to remind you..." Miyako continued when she saw my evil glare aimed toward her. "You could have said worse things I guess."

Chapter 6

Back at school I was got dressed for PE and walked toward the gym in my PE uniform. A guy walked by and said "Hey Butter-no-cups." His posse started laughing and I punched him saying "say that again and you'll have no face." He was terrified. As I walked away I heard a few guys going "oh" and I overheard Butch say to the guy teasing me "you are so stupid, you know that?"

I could hear Butch's footsteps as he ran after me, I stopped suddenly whilst turning around and he fell on me. His face had fallen into my breast and his lips curved around my right breast. "Ah!" I yelped. He noticed where his lips were and he started blushing. My nipple went hard and I remembered that I had only my thin sports bra on under the t-shirt, so he would probably notice my nipples going hard. I am already blushing, but start blushing even harder. He gets his mouth off my breast and says "sorry."

*I can almost swear there is this weird feeling on one of my feet, something's poking me, he probably carries his cell phone in his pocket or something.* I think, I slowly stroke it with my foot, *it's huge.* "Uh!" Butch grunts under his breath, *oh shit! She probably heard that...* Butch thinks. I blush. *Whoops. That's definitely not a cell phone...* I think. I can see Butch blushing. *My nipples are getting harder, I have to find a way out of this.* I keeping tossing that thought through my head, back and forth. Finally I say "well, we better hurry if we're gonna be changed in time to get to our next class." He gets up and says "you're right." I sigh with relief as he

walks down the hall.

****Butch's POV***

*Shiiiiiit! Now she knows I had a hard-on in her presence... Shit fucker! I grunted, there's no way she didn't know... But her nipples went hard while she was under me... That could be a good sign... Her breasts are soft, her eyes have the sexiest eyelashes in the world, and she has the best butt ever...* I keep thinking as 4th period goes on and on. Soon my mind went straight to the image in my head of her soft breasts bouncing out of the bra as it snapped. *Gotta find something else to think about...*

***Kaoru's POV***

*Great, something else embarrassing happened. Why is it that every single time I am around him, something embarrassing just has to happen? Why? First, he saw my chest, then he saw my tears, after that he tasted my breasts... What more could happen? Oh, shoot I shouldn't ask that, every time someone asks that in a cartoon something worse happens... That can't happen to me... URGHHHHH I need to quit thinking these thoughts and focus on my stupid English 1 homework assignment... Maybe I'll actually finish it for once before I leave class...*As all these thought were going through my head, someone had been jabbing me with her elbow for a long while... Momo had passed me a note for me to read. Note says: "Are you ok? Do you need to borrow my notes? You seem a bit out of it..." I answer back "I'm fine, just thinking about the thing with Butch, and yeah, I'd definitely appreciate your notes." I handed it to the person next to me to pass to Momo. Momo got it, smiled, and I saw her write down something when the teacher got the note. Unfortunately, he decided it called for punishment and would make an example out of us. He unfolded it gently and told everyone to listen, then he read out the entire note.

*Why did I have to be here one moment in time? Why?* I asked my thoughts. I was blushing from embarrassment, and when it was time to get out of class I was the first one out. As I am running in confusion, I slip on my flip flop and my bag goes flying. I land on my left hip, say "owwww!" Then I start picking my things up, a hand reaches out to me and asks "need help?" I say yes. That's when I notice whose hand that is, it is none other than Butch's. I am having a hard time getting up, even with his help, so he picks me up and carries me down the hall. "Put me down." I demand calmly. "Not until you hear what I have to say," he says "I'm sorry about the whole flat-chest thing; I wasn't thinking at the time, all of it was untrue." I blushed completely and looked down so he wouldn't see my expression. I jumped out of his arms, looked him in the eye and said "you are forgiven," then I walked off.

Chapter 7

***Butch's POV***

*I am the man! I am sooo good... She blushed in my arms... man that was hot... She left smiling... These have got to be good signs, if they aren't I don't know what is... Shoot. Gotta calm down or else I will start getting hard again; this is not the place I wanna masturbate... I'm in the middle of a fucking park! Haha. I probably look like a goofy idiot right now; I have most likely been smiling all day. I don't even care anymore...* I keep thinking as I walk side by side with boomer. Everything seems brighter today... "Man! What have you been smokin'? I want some!" Boomer exclaims in his slightly annoying voice. "I'm just happy today..." I say shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Brick cocks his eyebrow at me "would this have anything to do with a certain skinny green-eyed chick with black hair and sexy hips? She also happens to be heading this way..."

"Shit!" I quickly run my fingers through my hair and I look behind us... I see her slowly walking toward us, swaying those sexy hips like she was born to do it. She is laughing with her friends Momoko and Miyako, I act like I am not like some creepy stalker who is hoping she'll walk over and talk to me. Brick laughs at my comment and teases "relax loverboy; she hasn't seen us yet..." Phew! I completely let out all my air, but I refuse to relax just yet. I keep staring her down. * What is she thinking right now?* I ask inside my head. I keep looking at her as if I expect her to read my mind and find an answer... She starts looking over toward my brothers and I. She lowers her eyes quickly as if to cover up her expression. *Did she just blush? She saw me... Is that blush because of me? I didn't know she could be that cute.* I keep thinking thoughts like that until I notice that I have been blushing this entire time... Just thinking about that makes me blush even harder. *Damn. I didn't think I was this sentimental...*

***Kaoru's POV***

*Wow, I am so frigging weird. I just squished my breasts together with my arms when I saw him.. I didn't even think about it. I am such a freaking weirdo, oh well, hopefully he thought my breasts were gorgeous, I hope he felt hot looking at them. That's how I want him to feel about me at least. Even if he can't feel the way I feel about him, my breath got caught in my throat the second I saw him. I can't stop thinking about him; I don't even want to stop truly. Thinking is all I do lately, I almost can't concentrate on anything else. I last saw him twenty minutes ago in the park, and I'm missing him already. I keep thinking.* I get up and hold my head lightly in my hands, picturing him, wondering if he can ever feel the way I feel about him, thinking about everything I've seen, his sexy voice, the way he strokes back his hair when he's nervous, the way he acts around me. My thoughts are completely filled with him. I think as I fall asleep.

I feel so amazing, that is probably the best night's sleep that I've had in a while.* I've woken up and brushed my hair, I am picking out an outfit when I realize I am going to be so late for school. I am running to school when I notice that I forgot to use the restroom before I left. *Shoot, I'll just have to hold it until school ends if I have to go...* I run in to class, just barely on time. I get to last period and I have started to need the restroom. *I'll hold it until the end of the day, it's only an hour, but it's gonna be hard, I already need to pee. Butch is in this class, I can't let him see me go into the restroom...* By the time 30 minutes have gone by, I'm starting to wonder if I can make it. I decide I can't and ask to go to the restroom quietly. The teacher tells me I will have to hold it until the end of school. 15 minutes have gone by, I start to wiggle my fingers. 5 minutes after that I start to tap my foot. 2 minutes later I start to bite my lip. "Do you have to go that badly?" Butch asks. *Shoot, he noticed, this is so embarrassing, only a few things could make it worse.* "Yes." I answer truthfully. "I'll help you," he says. He slowly strokes my leg with his hand at the knee cap, then he slowly moves up my leg and he squeezes my crotch, I breathe in heavily, blushing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I whisper. He answers "helping you hold it in." I notice that he is helping me, but this is so embarrassing. "Stop that, what if we get caught?" I ask, looking around the room nervously. *I should be furious with him, but if his hand wasn't there then I would probably have wet my pants by now, plus, he feels so good.* He answers "we won't as long as you are quiet, no one can see my hand." I look down and notice I can't see his hand either, then I remembered that he has all the same abilities as me. I bite my lip harder.

***Butch's POV***

*Ouch, she almost looks in pain.* I think in my head. *She asked the teacher if she could go to the restroom 15 minutes ago... I wish I could take this time to reenact my fantasy dream I had last night...* 5 minutes later. *Great, just by watching her, I've started to get hard, if only I could help her without people seeing...* 1 minute later.*I've got it, I'll make my hand invisible so I can seal the hole... She might kill me for this... It might just be worth it, I'd get to touch her, and she wouldn't know how I feel, there would be almost no risk.* I think. One minute later. *She's started to bite her lip, I need to act, now or never.* I quickly turn my hand invisible. I ask "do you really need to go that badly?" "Yes." She answers. *Whoa, she just blushed, I have to do this now.* "I'll help you." I whisper. Before she has time to ask any questions, I put my hand on her knee. *Man she's warm...I slowly stroke her leg with my invisible hand, moving towards her crotch. I have to think of something to tell her when I squeeze her crotch. She breathes in heavily. *Whoa.*

She whispers to me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" *I have to think fast.* "Helping you hold it in." I answer just as quietly. She's breathing heavily. "Stop that, what if we get caught?" She asks. *Oh, she's only wondering about getting caught? She must really have to pee then...* "We won't as long as you are quiet, no one can see my hand." I answered. She looked down and had an "aha!" look on her face. We have 2 minutes left of class, and judging by her face, she's starting to feel better with my hand, but she really is gonna pee herself soon if I don't do something. I unbutton her pants. She looks at me wide-eyed. I pull her shirt down over it and feel her stomach. It's bulging a lot. She almost can't hold it any longer. The bell rings.

She looks relieved.

***Kaoru's POV***

I feel him unbutton my pants, I look at him. I think *Now we're really gonna get caught or I'll be named a pervert. Oh shoot!* I think as I feel a twang of having to pee so darned badly that I wince. He touches my stomach. *I can't hold it much longer. Please let me make it until the end of class...* The bell rings suddenly, I am so surprised I stop holding it for one second and the bottom of my black pants get slightly wet on the seam. *Thank goodness my pants are black...* He looks surprised. I am so embarrassed I run out of class almost forgetting that my pants are still unbuttoned, I remember just in time, and keep my pants up barely by holding onto my belt loops. I jump into the bathroom and get my pants and underwear down as soon as possible. I relax my bladder and pee so hard. I feel so relieved by the end that I am heavy breathing.

***Butch's POV***

I feel a small squirt of pee come onto my fingers, I have become mega hard by then and am hoping she doesn't notice. She runs out. *Man, she's gonna be so pissed at me tomorrow.* I think about it and pre-cum a small amount. *Thank goodness she didn't notice, I'm such a pervert, I can't believe I got hard just from her having to pee… I also started pre-cumming when she let some out...* "uh." I quietly let out a small grunt.

***Kaoru's POV***

I start thinking. *He has to love me too right? He stuck his hand down my pants. Or, at least he did love me, until now...* The thought brings tears to my eyes. I dry off myself as much as possible, walk out the door of the bathroom, and run right into Butch as I try to run out the door to the school. "Sorry." I say. "Are you okay?" A really sexy voice asks, and then I notice who the voice belongs to... Butch. I blush, and then I notice he's getting red in the face too. *Oh, shoot, guess the hope that he didn't notice fell through.* "Well, I gotta go, bye." I say, then I remember the whole entire thing all over again and start running home.

***Butch's POV***

I watch her as she runs out the door. *I guess she didn't notice me getting hard,* I notice. I try to get home as fast as possible so that I can beat my brothers there. I then lock my door, and get out tissues. Seeing as my hard-on from before wouldn't calm down, I had to masturbate. I started thinking about how I touched her, that's when I got even harder. Her crotch is softer and more sensitive than her breasts. I thought about the squirt of warmth on my hand. I start going faster and faster, until I cum, thick, white and sticky. I felt better. I hurried up and cleaned up then threw the box of tissues away. I pulled up my boxers and my pants. I zipped up, buttoned, then pulled my shirt over my pants. I then washed my hands. My brothers then opened the front door to the house and called out to me, asking if I wanted to go to the movies with them tomorrow, seeing as it was Friday tomorrow, I answered yes. I needed to get my mind off of everything going on.

***Kaoru's POV***

My sisters walked in and asked me if I wanted to go to the movies on Friday to help them out at their part time job, there was a horror movie out and I could see it for free if I helped out. *I should probably get my mind off of this whole thing.* I thought, so I agreed.

Chapter 8

***Kaoru's POV***

I just barely got through school, I didn't even look at Butch the whole school day. As soon as school ended I bolted out the door and got to the theatre by skateboard, my shift would be two hours and I would have to wear a costume. I got in to see my movie though, so all will be fine.

I get to the movie theatre, and my sisters come over with my costume saying I'm gonna need help putting it on and so will they, so I walk with them to the changing rooms and they help me put mine on and I help them put theirs on. I look into the mirror, I had on a sexy French maid costume, one of those that you almost always only see in movies. Miyako asked "are you sure you wanna go through with this? We really need your help but, even we are embarrassed walking around in these." "Nah, I've had more embarrassing things happen, plus all I have to do is take orders in this thing for 2 hours and I get into my movie right?" I ask. "Yep!" Momo answers. "Then I'm fine with it." I say. I'm thinking *my week is not even possible to get more embarrassing so what does it matter?*

After that, I ask for instructions and was told to greet guests as goshujinsama. Most of the guests were pretty nice about it so it was fine. None of my enemies showed up, and everything turned out great. Working behind the snack counter and as waitress actually took my mind off of everything horrible that had been going on in my life lately, I kept thinking about Butch though, no matter what.

***Butch's POV***

*Oh yeah, the restaurant at the theatre is a cosplay cafe today. We should stop by, it might be fun. I wish Kaoru would dress up...* "Hey, at the cosplay cafe, what's the theme today?" I ask. My brothers both come up with at the same time "French maids!" They say with a huge grin on their faces. "Why do you think we're going to the theatre?" Boomer asks. "To see a movie." I answer. "Not!" They both say at the same time. We then walk into the theatre, buy our tickets, then, seeing as we have 45 minutes until the movie starts, head over to the cafe.

***Kaoru's POV***

I want to try out my skills as a maid and am dared, so I claim the next customer/customers that walk through the door. *This is going to be a piece of cake.* I think until I hear the door, walk over, and bow, saying "Welcome, masters!" I then come up and say "Please follow me to your table." I put them at a black booth. I then hand them the menus, tell them my name, and ask them if they would like anything to drink. Then I hear a voice, a very familiar voice saying "I would like sweet tea." I then look at the person whose voice it is, it is none other than Butch. I blush, and I say okay. After that Boomer and Brick ask for the same. I then start noticing how short the skirt is, and how much cleavage the top gives me, along with the black tights and black high heels. I then say "I will be back in a few minutes with your orders." I am determined not to be clumsy in front of Butch this time, so I scurry off to grab the drinks.

***Butch's POV***

When we come in and I see Kaoru in a French maid costume I can't believe my eyes, I open them wider when I see her bow down and say "Welcome, Masters!" *Is this a dream? Am I hallucinating? There is no way that is the Kaoru, at our school in a French maid costume.* Then she says "please follow me to your table." I recognize the voice completely. When she sits us down at our table and introduces herself as "Kaoru." So I order first, since she hasn't recognized me yet, I order sweet tea. She looks up at me from her notes, with wide eyes. *She recognizes me now... Ugh, she's probably mad at me for what happened on Thursday...* My brothers both order the same, and when she is gone Brick asks "aren't you the lucky one? Your girl is in a French maid costume..." "She's not 'my girl'" I argue. "Whatever you say man..." Boomer says. I glare at Boomer.

She then comes back with our sweet teas and bends down so that she can set them down in front of us off the tray. *It is so tempting to slap this girl's ass... Does she even notice how open she leaves herself? You can't slap her ass, Butch; you would make her truly hate you then. Man, those gorgeous breasts might just fall out of her top... I would love that... But then, all the other males would see them...* I keep thinking along those lines while she asks us for our orders. I order two hamburgers with cheese and no onions. Boomer and Brick order chicken sandwiches. She brings them over ten minutes later.

***Kaoru's POV***

*He is so sexy, he had a six pack, and you can see it through his shirt... He might not like me after the pee incident though. So confusing...* I start getting sad at these thoughts. I put on a fake smile while coming back to their table with drinks and making sure to bend down while putting the drinks in front of them, just to show off the newfound cleavage that the dress gives me. I take their orders, and I sway my hips while taking the orders to the kitchen. I go to the snack counter while waiting for their orders to finish cooking. No one comes to the snack counter, so as soon as their orders are finished I walk them over. "Hey, Kaoru," Manager calls, "three customers have ordered the special service, and one is requesting you. Congratulations." My thoughts start wandering... *what is this special service?* I can't come up with anything, so I ask. "You didn't know before coming to this job? It's when you sit on their laps and feed them." She turns to Momoko and Miyako "you two were the other two requested. Serve them well. My mouth drops open.

***Butch's POV***

As soon as she left, Brick got this huge smile on his face, like he was scheming, and just thought up the perfect plan. Boomer then also got the same smile on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brick asked. Boomer answers "definitely." They both at the same time uttered "special service." "What's that?" I ask cautiously. They immediately order and tell the waitress three names "Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru." Brick finally turns back to me and answers my question with "you'll see."

***Kaoru's POV***

*What did I get myself into? Why me? Wait a minute... Three customers? Momoko, Miyako, and I? Does that mean that the Rowdy Ruff boys are ordering us? Butch...* I keep thinking as we walk towards their table. "I'm so nervous..." Miyako says. "It's okay, you'll be fine." Momoko assures her. "How would you know? It's your first time too." Miyako argues. "Good luck Kaoru." Momoko says. I nervously chuckle. We walk over slowly and Momoko says "thank you for requesting us, Masters." We had bargained before this ordeal that none of us would complain no matter what. We were already told who would serve who. Momoko took the lead, she crept on Brick's lap first, Miyako followed, she hopped onto boomer's lap. I, as the shortest of the three, knew I couldn't get onto his lap without help. I was then picked up by Butch and gently placed on his lap. I blushed. *I never knew I was that short... His lap's warm...* I think as I say "Thank you master."

***Butch's POV***

Five minutes later, the three girls walk up to us. Momoko says "thank you for requesting us, masters." Brick smiles. *What's going to happen now?* I watch curiously as Momoko slowly creeps up onto his lap. Brick is careful to make sure she doesn't fall off. When she finally sits on him, he looks relieved that she didn't fall. I must look wide-eyed, because Boomer smirks at me. Miyako then puts her hand on Boomer's knees and he puts his hands on her waist as she hops onto his lap. I look at Kaoru. * There is no way that she's gonna be able to make it up here by herself, I'll have to help her,* I think. I then put my hands on her waist and lift her up to gently place her on my lap. She blushes when she lands on my lap and mutters "thank you master." I can feel heat coming to my face and another place on my body. I think*man, I have got to thank Brick and Boomer for this later...* She starts shuffling her body, getting comfy. "So... What do you want to eat first?" Kaoru asks as she gestures to the plate of chicken scampi and string beans. "Chicken scampi," I answer. She blushes as she picks up the fork, puts some chicken scampi on it and says "open." I open my mouth and she puts some chicken inside. I close my mouth and chew. I start thinking about how hot her crotch is... *Ah! I'm getting hard... Crap! It's just so perfect, the way her legs are wrapped around my left leg. So moist...Wait... Moist? She's hot... I'm so hard... I can't let her find out...* She keeps feeding me. She leans over toward the plate and almost falls, I catch her waist with my left hand and her breasts almost fall into my other hand. Before that can happen, I hug her into me. Her crotch slides onto the top of my hard thing, making me whisper a groan.

***Kaoru's POV***

I start shuffling my body to fit more perfectly with his. *I have to thank Momo and Miyako for this job later... He is so warm... Shoot, quit imagining him with his shirt off...* I'm blushing. "So what do you want to eat first?" I ask, pointing to the plate. He answers "Chicken scampi." I put my hand under the fork as soon as I put food on. I say "open." He obliges and starts chewing. *Man, he is so hot, I'm getting wet... Shoot hope he can't feel it...* I slip forward, trying to put more food on his fork, but way too fast. I almost fall off his lap when he pulls one hand around my waist. He pulls me in so fast that I slip into the middle of his lap, right next to his chest. *Whoa, he's hard...* I hear a soft groan right in my ear. My crotch gets wetter, and I slightly gasp because he is so hot beneath my panties. I am so embarrassed because he noticed. I start thinking about all of the embarrassing things that have happened. I get more embarrassed. I start losing control of my powers. I start turning invisible from my feet to my knees, then my hand start turning pale. *No, I can't control it...*

***Butch's POV***

*Hah, she's wetter... Such a hot voice. She's definitely noticed by now that I'm hard.* I look around to see my brothers and her best friends too absorbed with each other to really care what's going on with us. I then notice that she is starting to turn invisible. *She can't turn invisible now, if she does, her identity will be mad known to the public. Think; what normally makes me turn invisible? Embarrassment or panic. What makes me feel less embarrassed? Someone feeling embarrassed with me... How do I make her feel that I am embarrassed?* Then I get it, I quickly turn my hand invisible and grab her hand. She sees that my hand is invisible and looks up at me. She starts turning visible again. *Phew! Thank goodness. She is so cute sometimes...* I rest my head on her shoulder. She feeds me the rest of my chicken scampi and starts on the string beans...

***Kaoru's POV***

I am still turning invisible when he notices. *Oh great, now he's noticed, that's even worse... *I see in my mind. I start going faster into invisibility, that's when he grabs my hand. I almost jump out of his lap at that moment... When I notice his hand is invisible too, I look into his eyes. *Do you really feel the same?* I ask in my head. i stop turning invisible and start calming down. I look down at our hands intertwined, seeing that I have become visible again. *You're really a miracle worker, you know that? I don't think I could live without you. I start snuggling the head on my shoulders, I then keep on slowly feeding him, then we get to the string beans...

Chapter 9

***Kaoru's POV***

I am completely calmed down finally. I am feed Butch string beans.. I keep trying to make sense of his erections toward me... As I am thinking, I drop a string bean right underneath his dick, and without thinking, pick it up. Then I see that he looks at me as if he can't possibly ever believe that I just did that. I start feeling embarrassed and almost turn half invisible when he stops me with a touch. I hold his gaze for a second. *Why is everything blurry?* I ask myself. I start swaying back and forth while hearing "Kaoru, Kaoru, are you feeling okay? Kaoru!" Everything turns black.

***Butch's POV***

*I like this, I hope this starts happening more often... Whoa!* Kaoru had just dropped a string bean onto the red leather chair. She had also picked it up, but what surprised me, was that she picked it up when it was underneath my pants. I can't even think as I see her do this, I can only stare at her in disbelief. She notices what she has just done, she starts turning invisible, *no!* Out of instinct I reach out and grab her hand. *Phew! She's stopped turning invisible.* Kaoru starts swaying. I grab her shoulders. "Kaoru, Kaoru, are you feeling okay? Kaoru!" *damn! She's used too much power; I have to take her somewhere she can rest. She's going to faint.*

I pick her up, and then I tell her best friends that I am taking her home. They just nod their heads looking worried. *This must have happened before... They don't look as worried as one would normally be if someone fainted... Well, I guess she is pretty reckless...* I am no carrying her by piggy-back so less people will notice she's knocked out. I hear her mumble my name. I take a right turn and see her house. I knock on the door. No answer. "Great..." I mumble sarcastically to myself. "Butch?" Kaoru asks. *Shoot, she woke up...* "Yeah?" I answer. "The key's under the mat." She says. "Thanks." I answer, grabbing the key and turning the lock. She yawns and I walk in with her on my back still. "Which one's your room?" I ask. "Upstairs, 1st one on the left." She answers. I pull up the covers and put her in the bed. I then kiss her on the forehead, seeing as when she wakes up she won't remember what has happened. It has happened to me 3 or 4 times. She holds onto and won't let go of my hand until she falls asleep. As soon as she falls asleep, I whisper in her ear "I love you." I then leave reluctantly, wishing she'd remember what I said when she woke up.

***Momoko's POV***

"Now that Butch and Kaoru have left, we need to discuss the next step of the plan." I say. "Beach next!" Miyako demands cheerfully. "Definitely the beach." Boomer agrees. "Then it's agreed. We meet at the beach over spring break week. Neither of them will know anything about meeting each other." Brick concludes.

Chapter 10

***Kaoru's POV***

"No, I can't remember anything since sitting on Butch's lap and everything going black." I answer the question of Miyako's once again. "Are you sure?" She asks. "Yes I'm sure. What happened?" I ask for the thousandth time. "He carried you to your house and put you in bed." Miyako answers. I blush. *What the heck happened while I was in bed?* I ask myself. "Anyway, we-Momo and I- are wondering if you would like to go to the beach with us..." Miyako says. "Of course-shoot!" I exclaim. "What?" Miyako asks. "I need a swimsuit..." I say. "I'll go shopping for it with you. How about 1:00 today?" She asks. I answer "sure." Miyako sounds really happy when she says "gotta go. Sounds good, bye!" "Bye." I say. *Oh well… She did give me that awesome experience with Butch...*

-At the mall-

"Okay, I won't stand for ruffle, it has to make me look busty, it has to be green black, or green and black." I command as Miyako, Momo, and I walk in the bathing suit store. I spot a green bikini with black ties...*No, it's too showy.* I think. Miyako grabs that bathing suit in my size and tells me to go try it on. I try it on.

It makes my hips look even better than they normally do, my bust looks way bigger, but it shows a little more than I'm used to showing… In the end, I get it anyway, anticipating the beach.

***Butch's POV***

"Hey, we're going to the beach tomorrow for one week, pack your stuff." Brick says. I stop my 100 pushups for a minute when he throws my bag at me. "What?" I ask, so sure he's nuts. "When was this decided?" I ask. "Two days ago." Brick answered. I finish my 100 pushups and then throw everything I need into the bag.

-The next day-

We all head over to the beach y flight at 1:00 pm. It is the first day of spring break. "Man, it's so hot." I declare as I take off my shirt to swim, showing off the tanned six-pack I earned with all those pushups. This girl walks up, says her name is April, and we talk as we swim. She's pretty, we talk as we swim. She's pretty, but then I see someone unbelievably gorgeous...

***Kaoru's POV***

*I can't believe I actually bought it and am planning to wear it... I must be out of my mind...* I put on the swimsuit in the tent and get Miyako to tie on the top for me, she walks out of the tent and gestures for me to follow. *No, I can't, it's too showy...* I think nervously as I frantically shake my head at her. She apparently gets exasperated and pulls me out of the tent. That and a huge push from behind (from Momo) got me out. I stumble, then I get up and pull my arms that were hugging my body away slowly. Miyako cheers and the whole beach stares at us as we walk out. I then catch sight of a certain green-eyed guy talking to a pretty brunette... He is smiling, then he sees me. His smile drops and he looks astonished. I slowly smile at him. The girl looks at me. I smile wider. When he sees me, I walk faster towards him. I get into the water and playfully splash him. He splashes back. *this is just like out of an anime...* I think. I swim out deeper. I see her attracting his attention once more. *You better keep your grubby hands off him...* I think. I swim closer and cling to him. I look at the girl as I put my head on his chest, glaring at her, my gaze telling her 'get lost, find another guy.' She suddenly says "I have to go; it looks like my friends are looking for me." The brunette scurries off. I look up at Butch with a smile on my face and notice that I am still clinging to his chest... I quickly back away, but as I back away, I trip backwards. "Ah!" I squeal as he catches me. "Thank you." I say, he looks me up and down. His eyes widen, he blushes. I notice what he's looking at. *Oh shoot, am I...?* I hurry and look at my top. I guess this is what I get for not masturbating in a while and being so horny lately...* I close my eyes tightly as if I will wake up and this will all be a dream. He lightly caresses my breasts... I get embarrassed as he does this, so I quickly stand up. While standing up, my bikini top falls off. I act quickly by putting my breasts under the water. *Shoot, I'm losing control again.*

***Butch's POV***

*Whoa, she is hot! I'm so glad I came to this beach *I think as I see Kaoru walk out of the tent toward me. You're drooling." April says smiling. It takes me a minute to notice what she's saying. "Oh shoot, I am?" I ask her, frantically wiping the sides of my mouth. "Relax; it's an expression meaning you obviously like her." April says. "I'll leave you guys alone as soon as she comes over." I was about to say 'oh, you don't have to.' When Kaoru came into the water next to me and splashed me. I splash her back, April quietly giggles, turning my attention to her for one second. At that moment, Kaoru closes into my chest. She puts her breasts onto my abs. *Whoa, this is close… Haha… She's making me turn hard…* "I have to go; it looks like my friends are looking for me." April says. At that moment, Kaoru steps back sharply. She trips, I catch her. *Her nipples are hard; I must have done something to turn her on. I have to touch her…* I think as I caress her breasts. She jumps out of my arms and as she jumps out, her top flies off. *Oh great. She might lose control.* She drops down into the water and makes the ocean cover her breasts. I hug her onto me so she notices how hard my dick is. She blushes. *I have to tell her now.* I think as she puts her hand on my dick. "Uh!" I grunt. She takes it out of my swimsuit. "What are you doing?" I ask, astonished. "Helping you let it out." She answers as she put her mouth on my dick. Before you do that," I say red-face. She stops. "I just want you to know that I love you. She takes her mouth off as tears start streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" I ask worried. *What'd I do? Damn, If I did something, I might go impotent from hurting her…* "Are you sure?" She asks. "Even if I have a flat chest?" She starts tearing up faster. "I could never love anyone more than you, and you aren't flat-chested." I say, relieved that it was just that. "I love you too…" She whispers. "What?" I ask, disbelieving of what she just said. "I love you too! She blushes, and then she plants the best kiss ever, on my lips, and we continue on from there…

The End


End file.
